Video Games: The Beginning of a Great Crossover
by Angewomon2000
Summary: The casts of Pokemon, Digimon, and Snowboard Kids are trying to select a video game to rent! Everything will go crazy!!!!!!!! R/R!
1. The Long Decision

Video Games: The Long Decision   
By: Angewomon2000   
  
Just a parody I did. It's based off Eeveelover's fic, " Movies:   
The Beginning of A Pointless Crossover," I read from FanFiction.net.   
It's okay if you think it's lame. ^^; I just couldn't get this idea   
out of my head. ^-^ It consists of 3 different stories, with all the   
same concept (picking a video game to watch). The first is Digimon,   
the second is Snowboard Kids and the third is Pokemon.   
  
I hope you enjoy it, even though it is my story based on Eeveelover's   
idea and quite a well formatted story. Have fun, I guess! =)   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Taichi: Okay everyone, gather 'round! **motions with hands**   
  
Sora: Yes, Taichi? What is it?   
  
Kari: Yeah big bro, what's going on?   
  
Daisuke: **makes a big entrance** Wassup!?   
  
Taichi: **sigh** I thought you guys wanted to play a video game   
together.   
  
Joe: That sounds fun, even for me. Let's rent Super Mario 64!   
  
Matt: Oh come on, Joe. How can you have no taste? Let's rent Final   
Fantasy 7.   
  
Koushiro: Um, you do realize that we are under-aged, and can't rent   
that video game?   
  
Matt: Well, let's see you think of something!   
  
Koushiro: Well, actually I'd like to rent FF9.   
  
All: Wha?   
  
Koushiro: Final Fantasy 9. Duh!   
  
Miyako: I'd like to rent Final Fantasy 9 too.   
  
Cody: Pokemon Puzzle League for me.   
  
Matt, Koushiro, Joe, TK and Daisuke: Traitor!   
  
Taichi: Well, that's 2 for FF9, 1 each for Final Fantasy 7 and PPL.   
Any other suggestions?   
  
TK: SUPER MARIO KART 64!   
  
Daisuke: Supe- hey! You copy cat!   
  
TK: I'm no copy cat. You were gonna say it after me.   
  
Daisuke: You wanna fight about it? Come on! **puts up a fist**   
  
Kari: Stop it. You guys are so immature. Taichi, put my vote in for   
Digimon World 2.   
  
TK and Daisuke: What?!   
  
Taichi: **writes it down** 'Kay, anyone else?   
  
Ken: Actually, I'd like to rent Digimon World 2 also. It seems like   
a good enough video game.   
  
Daisuke: You're only voting for that video game 'cause you want to   
side with Kari! And when she hears you want to side with her, she'll   
be all over you and then you'd give us all smug looks and laugh and   
sneer and take advantage of the fact that she likes you better than   
me!   
  
Ken and Kari: What?!   
  
Ken: No! I just want to rent that video game, is that a crime? Has it   
occured to you that it was pure coincidence that we both happen to   
want to rent the same video game?   
  
Daisuke: **huffs** Yeah, sure~ Ken.   
  
TK: What difference does it make?   
  
Kari: I agree with TK. Why does it matter?   
  
Daisuke: **growls and scowls at TK**   
  
Taichi: Er-HEM, if you're done arguing, kiddies, might we continue?   
Sora, Mimi, you two haven't said what movies you wanted to see.   
  
Sora: Well...   
  
Mimi: We'd like to see...   
  
Sora and Mimi: Hey, You, Pikachu!!!   
  
Others: WHAT?!   
  
Matt: That movie is for little kids! Like, 5 and under!   
  
Joe: Why do you want to rent -that- anyway?   
  
Mimi: Pikachu is so cute!   
  
Sora: Yeah, it seems like a cute video game. We never get to rent a   
cute video game!   
  
Miyako: Uh, as much as I admire you Mimi, I think you need some   
medication or something.   
  
TK: Ick! I'd rather rent Pokemon Puzzle League than rent Hey, You,   
Pikachu.   
  
Daisuke: For once, I agree with TK. PPL for me!   
  
Taichi: Well, there's 2 for Hey, You, Pikachu!, 2 for FF9, 1 for SM64,   
2 for Digimon World 2 and and 3 for PPL! I guess we're gonna rent   
Pokemon Puzzle League.   
  
TK and Daisuke: WHAT?!   
  
Daisuke: I meant that I'd rather rent PPL than Hey, You, Pikachu!   
  
TK: Yeah, me too!   
  
Tai: Sorry boys. Too late to change your vote now.   
  
Cody: **smirks**   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Linda: No no no!   
  
Slash: Why are you such a stubborn idiot? You always do this to me!   
  
Linda: We ALWAYS have to listen to you, Slash Kamei, and I'm sick and   
tired of it!   
  
Jam: As much as I think Slash's an okay person, I'm siding with   
Linda on this one.   
  
Slash: **through teeth** Why you traitor...   
  
Nancy: This is really stupid. I mean, this shouldn't be a big   
decision.   
  
Slash and Linda: Shut up!   
  
Nancy: Huh?   
  
Tommy: **pops up** May I voice my opinion in this matter?   
  
Slash, Linda, and Jam: NO!   
  
Nancy: What?   
  
Slash: We are going to rent...   
  
Linda: Hey, You, Pikachu!   
  
Slash: Final Fantasy 7!   
  
Linda: No! That game is too gorry and has too much swearing! We   
should rent a nice video game like Hey, You, Pikachu! It's sooo cute,   
and still full of action.   
  
Slash: Yeah right. Like we'd want to rent a cute video game, right   
Nancy?   
  
Nancy: Actually, I'd like to rent Hey, You, Pikachu! We get to see a   
mouse shoot electricity!   
  
Jam: **sigh** Nancy, **puts hand on Nancy's shoulder** Pikachu has to   
be in trouble to shoot electricity. It was all the fault of the enemy   
and it's J.K. The electicity doesn't shoot up for fun or anything like   
that.   
  
Nancy: Well, Pikachu shouldn't have run into the enemy in the first   
place! That's just mean!   
  
Others: **looooong sigh**   
  
Linda: Hey, You, Pikachu!   
  
Slash: Final Fantasy 7!   
  
Nancy: Uh, Hey, You, Pikachu?   
  
Slash: Okay then... Jam, what do you think we should rent?   
  
Jam: Well, I think we should rent Final Fantasy 9.   
  
Tommy: Final Fantasy 9? Pah, played it.   
  
Jam: Did we ask for your opinion? **glares**   
  
Tommy: **ignores Jam** Let's rent Star Wars: Episode 1 Racer!   
  
Slash: You're kidding, right?   
  
Tommy: No, I'm serious! It's got action, cool space ships, and a   
very cool spaceship!   
  
Others: **fall over**   
  
Jam: Ugh, I knew there was some other reason...   
  
Wendy: **chimes in** Well, I have a suggestion.   
  
Linda: What is it, Wendy?   
  
Wendy: Well, could we perhaps rent...   
  
Others: Rent....?   
  
Wendy: **in a small voice** Mario Party 3?   
  
Others: WHAT?!   
  
Linda: Hmm... that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I just   
love muiltplayer video games! Especially if I get to play it with   
Jam. **smiles to Jam**   
  
Jam: Someone shoot me, -now-...   
  
Tommy: And what good would that do you? Your life is really made out   
of light, remember?   
  
Jam: **feels even worse**   
  
Slash: NO! We are NOT renting some stupid cute video game! We are   
going to rent a gorry, lots of blood, guts and guns movie sprinkled   
with tons of swearing video game!!!   
  
Jam: Can't we just rent a good fantasy video game? Final Fantasy 9   
is a great video game. There's even a scene where the main character   
defends the Princess, and uses them! Lots of shooting and stuff.   
  
Nancy: I'm lost...   
  
Wendy: I want to rent Mario Party 3! Don't you, Nancy-dear?   
**eyelids flutter**   
  
Nancy: ... O_o What?   
  
Slash: That's IT! I'm gonna rent Final Fantasy 7. You bums can rent   
whatever you want.   
  
Jam: Um, Slash, we only have ONE TV with ONE game system. And   
apparently, we only have enough to rent one video game anyway. We need   
to nagotiate.   
  
Slash: Which is why we should rent Final Fantasy 7!   
  
Tommy: Let me settle this. **covers eyes and points to each person**   
Inka binka bottle of soda. Cap popped out, and you're... **stops on   
Amelia** SOAKED!   
  
Slash: Darn...   
  
Linda: HEY, YOU, PIKACHU IT IS THEN!   
  
Others: **grumble, mumble, curse**   
  
Nancy: Cool! Electicity battle!   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Tracey: Listen, are we gonna argue ALL DAY?   
  
Misty and Ash: YES!   
  
Richie: This was obviously a bad idea...   
  
Tracey: You said it...   
  
Ash: We should rent Pokemon Puzzle League again! I like seeing myself   
on the video game screen.   
  
Misty: No! I'm not going to rent that video game for a third time!   
I've had enough of hearing those little kids commenting about me!   
It's always "Woah, Misty loves Ash! I always knew it!" or "Misty likes   
Ash? Wow! I thought she liked Tracey!" I'm sick and tired of it!   
  
Ash: Kids said that? I never noticed before...   
  
Others: **fall over** YOU IDIOT!   
  
Tracey: Ash, get a pair of working ears. Anyway, I think we should   
rent Super Mario 64, it seems like a good enough video game.   
  
Richie: Hmm, sounds good I guess. But I've been wanting to play Snobow   
Kids Plus for a while now.   
  
Misty: I'd like to rent Super Mario Kart 64. It seems like a decent   
video game.   
  
Ash: **huffs** You'd fit in well with all the cars, Misty.   
  
Jessie and James: **appear out of no where** For once, we agree with   
the kid!   
  
Tracey: Uh- Hi Team Rocket.   
  
Jessie: So, I see you're debating over what video game to see, eh?   
  
Tracey: Yup. You guys wanna join us?   
  
Jessie: Normally we'd refuse and make snide and arrogent remarks, but   
this time I think we'll agree.   
  
James: We'd rent a video game ourselves, but we're flat broke! **opens   
empty purse**   
  
Jessie: **bonks James on the head** Shut up! Er- **laughs nervously**   
Anyways, put my vote in for Final Fantasy 7!   
  
Ash: Um, aren't we underaged?   
  
Jessie: YOU guys are, but WE aren't! Ha ha ha ha!   
  
Tracey: Uh, that's all fine and dandy, but we're renting one video   
game TOGETHER. It's all we can afford for now.   
  
Jessie: Fine. **huffs** What video game do you want to rent, James?   
  
James: Ooh! Snowboard Kids 2!   
  
Others: Ho! **fall over**   
  
Misty: You CAN'T be serious, can you?   
  
Meowth: I'd like to rent that Digimon World 3 that's out.   
  
Others: Wha?   
  
Tracey: You do realize that Digimon World 3 isn't going to be out for   
three months, right?   
  
Ash: That means that you'd have to be nice to us until it's released,   
so you can afford to play.   
  
Jessie: Who says we'd agree to what Meowth wants to rent? Why do you   
want to rent that anyway, Meowth?   
  
Meowth: To make fun of it, and say how all the Pokemon video games are   
better!   
  
Ash: Shhh! **covers Meowth's mouth** Do you want THEM to hear you?!   
  
Meowth: Mmph! Gah, why? And who's "them"?   
  
Ash: THEM! Up there, above us! They might be in hearing range...   
  
Taichi: You got that right! Where's that loud-mouthed cat who thinks   
our video games sucks?   
  
Meowth: Eep!   
  
Misty: Hey, he's right there! **points** Hehehe... =)   
  
Taichi: Okay, get 'im guys!   
  
All the DD's Digimon attack Meowth, and sadly, he is taken away with   
them. So ends my cool parody, that I finished in TWO days.   
Unfortunately, the Pokémon cast didn't get to rent a video, because   
without Meowth, Team Rocket refused to join the group. And because of   
that, Richie decided that he'd rather wait 'till Snobow Kids Plus was   
released. Tracey agreed, and only Ash and Misty were left to decided.   
There was obviously no way they could compromise. They finally   
realized that Tracey had all their money, and there was no way that   
they could play a video game anyway.   
  
Until Next time, when I'm bored and decide to write another cool parody   
fic like this. This is Angewomon2000, logging off. Ja ne, and peace   
out! ^-~   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
I do not own Digimon, Snowboard Kids, Pokemon and any of the video   
games mentioned in this parody. I am just a lowly FAN and mean   
absolutely no harm to anyone who owns any of the mentioned. Any   
attempt to sue me will only lead to a loss, since there is no point in   
suing a young 15 year old FAN with almost no money. =p


	2. The Clashing Critics

Video Games 2: The Clashing Critics   
By: Eeveelover   
  
Another cool parody fic. This is obviously the sequel to "Video Games:   
The Long Desicion". I decided to write a sequel just because I was   
bored. I was re-reading my stories and when I read "M: TLQ", I thought   
that a sequel would probably be a good idea for my new parody. If it   
wasn't, and this fic turns out to be horrible, you can flame me to   
your hearts content. Just to tell you, it's 1:13 PM right now, so you   
can bet that the beginning might not be as good as it could be if I   
was in a sugar rush. This time, the characters from Digimon, Snowboard   
Kids 2 and Pokémon are playing a few video games together over at   
Taichi's apartment, as his little treat. Things don't go according to   
his plan when everyone starts acting like a bunch of critics and start   
to criticise each-others' views on each video game (as the title   
implies).   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Taichi: Okay everyone, settle down, settle down! I have 3 video games   
here: Mario Party 2, Snobow Kids Plus, and Mario Party 3.   
  
Slash: MARIO PARTY 3? What's with that?!   
  
Meowth: Yeah, and why are we playing Snobow Kids Plus? Dat's so dumb   
and, I dunno... stupid! Yeah, stupid! Not to mention it's a kiddy   
video game!   
  
Mimi: **gasp** No, really? **rolls eyes**   
  
Nancy: That's all well and stuff, but what's a 'Mario Party'?   
  
Jam: Just play the video game. **grabs the game from Taichi and pops   
it in the N64**   
  
Nancy: Woah... that's a tight blue hat...   
  
Slash: **smacks Nancy** Shut up and play the video game. And stop   
drooling! **smacks again**   
  
A few minutes of playing the video game pass while everyone is eating   
out of various bowls of popcorn.   
  
Ash: Eewww.... that's nasty!   
  
Ken: That is so impossible.   
  
Jam: It's a mini-game, what do you expect?   
  
Misty: I think I'm gonna upchuck my popcorn...   
  
Tommy: What? It's just a huge ghost. And the way it capturing anything   
in sight was just so cool. Gives me an idea for a new form of scaring.   
**giggle**   
  
Slash: **throws an empty bowl at Tommy** Don't even think about   
scaring Jeanette and Rena, you chubby creep!   
  
Matt: Will you all shut up?   
  
Tracey: Hey look at that Bowser guy... how does he do that?   
  
James: Do what?   
  
Tracey: Steal the player's coins when they're not there? It's so   
mysteriously wrong!   
  
Daisuke: Wish I could do that for Kari's love...   
  
Cody: Check out those moves.   
  
TK: Now that's cool.   
  
Daisuke: Oh come on, you know that is so fake. They could make it   
look a little more real.   
  
Joe: Who cares if they're real or not? It's fun to watch.   
  
Richie: I agree. It's only a training program in a computer chip for   
the computer players anyway. So why care?   
  
Sora: That's cheating though, isn't it? They just put the information   
in the computer chip, they're not moving for real.   
  
Linda: That isn't fair! Cheaters never prosper!   
  
Jam: **bonks Linda on the head** Shut up and play the video game,   
Linda!   
  
Yolei: Hey, you shouldn't hit girls!   
  
Ash: Yeah, you really shouldn't. It's not nice.   
  
Pikachu: Pika, pikapika chu!   
  
Taichi: Someone get that rat out of here.   
  
Slash: My pleasure! BOMB! **blows up Pikachu to oblivion**   
  
Joe: I think he meant to throw it out, not to blow it up!   
  
Ash: Pikachu! You've- you've turned Pikachu into ashes! **cries**   
WAAAAH!   
  
James: Ash... ashes... Ash... ashes... I see a similarity!   
  
Koushiro: Well, no DUH!   
  
Wendy: Can't we just play the video game in peace?   
  
Jam: PLEASE? I want to see this next part since I'm not playing!   
  
Tommy: Lighten up, Jam. There's always the pause button!   
  
Jam: Who invited you anyway?   
  
Tommy: That is a secret! **giggles**   
  
Mimi: WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PLAY THE VIDEO GAME?!?!?!?!   
  
Everyone: Sorry...   
  
Slash: WOAH! You were right, Jam! This video game does had an awesome   
game of chance! HAHAHA! Oh that was funny! HA HA HA HA!   
  
Kari: What an game...   
  
Jessie: It's too bad we can't play that game in the real world. With   
that game we'd be able to steal Pokémon from every trainer in the   
world!   
  
Matt: Yeah right. What if you ran out of batteries?   
  
Misty: And it's not like you've ever succeeded in capturing anyone   
else's Pokémon before so what makes you think you can with a game of   
chance?   
  
Meowth: Hey, that rhymes!   
  
Jessie: Shut up! **throws a pillow at Meowth**   
  
Taichi: Someone get rid of that loud-mouthed talking cat.   
  
Slash: I will!   
  
Everyone: Slash, no!   
  
Slash: Bomb 2! **turns Meowth to dust**   
  
James: Meowth! Why you little......   
  
Taichi and Kari: Ah! Our mom's gonna kill us! **turn to Slash** You   
burned our cabinet!   
  
Slash: Heh... **sweats** sorry `bout that... ^^;   
  
Linda: You've really done it this time, Slash. Now we're gonna have   
to help clean up this mess and buy a new cabinet...   
  
Slash: YOU can, I'm not! He asked for someone to get rid of the cat,   
and I did. Besides, you're the richest of the Snowboard Kids, you can   
afford to buy a new cabinet.   
  
Taichi: Just forget it, okay? Play the end of the video game.   
  
Everyone: Yes, sir!   
  
Nancy: Woah, that kid can earn stars!!   
  
Slash: **stuffs popcorn bowl in Nancy's mouth** Shut up.   
  
Matt: Ooo, someone's jealous. HA HA HA HA!   
  
Slash: Why you- Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that   
flows....   
  
Kari: Myotismon?! WHERE?!   
  
Wendy: NO SLASH! THAT'S THE MEGA BOMB SPELL!   
  
Jam: Don't do it!   
  
Tommy: Do it!   
  
Jam: **punches Tommy** Shut up!   
  
Nancy: No Slash! **grabs Slash** Stop it! **holds him back,   
preventing him from finishing the attack**   
  
Slash: GAH! Lemme go! Lemme go!   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
All the girls were sitting upfront, almost right up to the TV. They   
were now playing Snobow Kids Plus.   
  
Wendy: **sigh** It's so cool...too bad I wasn't in this game.   
  
Linda: **face in hands** I agree... and that Michael is so cute!   
  
Mimi: Yeah, but those clothes are just awful!   
  
Sora: Mimi, this is taking place in the 2000's, what do you expect?   
  
Misty: I don't care about the clothes, I just hope the group stays   
together. **sigh** I love cool video games.   
  
Kari: It's supposed to be like Snowboard Kids 1. In the end there's   
the ending credits.   
  
Miyako: Thanks for giving it away, Kari!   
  
Kari: Well, all Snowboard Kids video games always end like that.   
  
Jessie: Hmm, how does the scene go?   
  
Slash: **yawn** Talk about a snooze fest.   
  
All the guys were on the couch (or in front of the couch on the   
floor) sleeping. Slash wished he could easily fall asleep, but the   
girls just wouldn't shut up about how cool the video game was. Slash's   
stomach growled, signaling he was hungry (so what else is new? ^^;)   
  
Slash: Hey, Taichi. **shakes Taichi awake on the couch** Can you make   
some more popcorn? I'm hungry!   
  
Taichi: Wha-? Oh yeah... **gets up drowzilly** No problem... **walks   
into the kitchen**   
  
Wendy: (singing Night Highway's background music)   
  
Misty: Wow, you can sing well, Wendy!   
  
Wendy: **blush** Thank you, Misty. ^_^   
  
Sora: I was never aware of the characters in this video game until   
now...   
  
Linda: Characters? Those characters are us! Those kids should be   
ashamed of being gaga over something as silly as boys!   
  
Mimi: **throws a pillow at Linda** Shut up, sit down, and play the   
dang video game!   
  
Slash: `Bout time someone shut her up. And where's my popcorn? Taichi?   
TAICHI?!   
  
Slash angrily stood up and stomped over to the kitchen. He spotted   
Taichi with his head in a plastic bowl of corn seeds. He was snoring,   
and drooling inside the bowl.   
  
Slash: **grabs Taichi's collar and shakes him** Wake up, you idiot!   
The video game isn't THAT boring! Hey, are you listening to me?   
  
Tai: **Shnooooooooooooooooorrrreee**   
  
Slash: Auuuugh! Fine then. **tosses Taichi's limp body on top of the pile   
of sleeping guys on the couch**   
  
Guys: **Shnooooooooooooooooooorrreeeeeee**   
  
Slash: Gah, this is hopeless...   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Ash, TK, Daisuke and Cody: Alright! MARIO PARTY 3!   
  
Joe: I don't see what's so exciting. **rolls eyes**   
  
TK: I used to play Mario Party 3 all the time when I was just a   
little kid. It'd be nice to play the video game again.   
  
Daisuke: You played Mario Party 3 as a kid too? Woah that's totally   
cool! Who was your favorite?   
  
TK: Mario! He was so awesome!   
  
Daisuke: Really? Me too! Wow what a coincidence!   
  
Miyako: They're getting along unusually well today...   
  
Nancy: Uh, what's a Mario Party?   
  
Tracey: Can't we just start the video game and get this over with?   
  
Ash: Yeah, start the video game! I haven't played Mario Party 3 in a   
couple of years!   
  
Slash: What a bunch of fruitcakes. **rolls eyes**   
  
Jam: Speaking of fruitcakes, where's that idiotic creep, Tommy?   
  
Koushiro: Who cares?   
  
Slash: Good point, Koushiro. Heh, that's a funny name. Koushiro.   
**laughs**   
  
Mimi: Shut up! Leave him alone. **throws remote control at Slash**   
  
Slash: **rubs forehead** Ow, that hurt.   
  
Taichi: Everyone shut up! **pops game in N64** I'm hungry, is anyone   
else?   
  
Nancy and Slash: **raise hands** WE ARE!   
  
Jam: **large sigh** They'll never change...   
  
Taichi: Okay, I'll make some more popcorn for everyone.   
  
Slash: And don't drool in it this time!   
  
Others: **laugh at Taichi** Ha ha ha ha!   
  
Taichi: Grrr... shut up!!! I'M the one who invited all of you here!   
  
The others start to play Mario Party 3 intently, uh- sort of. Taichi   
came back in and handed out various bowls of popcorn to every one.   
  
TK and Daisuke: Yeah! MARIO RULES! **high-5 each other**   
  
Miyako: Uh...   
  
Mimi: Ooh! Look at Daisy's outfit! That outfit is so cool!   
  
Sylphiel: Eew... that guy has scaly skin! He's all muscle, and his   
teeth is showing!   
  
Ash: Um, that's Bowser.   
  
Tommy: Hmm, he'd make a fine Snowboard Kids.   
  
Misty: Too bad it's only a computer character, idiot! **throws popcorn   
at Tommy**   
  
Tommy: Everyone's so mean to me... **pout pout**   
  
Mimi: YUCK! That guy looks like a broom! Ugh, those green clothes   
just have to GO!   
  
Kari: Shut up, Mimi. Yeesh, we've been saying 'shut up' too much. =/   
  
Ash: Um, that's Luigi.   
  
Mimi: Hideous is right!   
  
Ash: It's LUIGI!   
  
Sora: I think that Yoshi guy is majorly cute!   
  
Taichi: What?!   
  
Slash: Well, I normally wouldn't say anything, but Peach looks pretty   
cool.   
  
Nancy: What?!   
  
Mimi: No way, Yoshi is way cooler than Peach!   
  
Koushiro: What?!   
  
Sora: I'm with Mimi on this. Yoshi all the way!   
  
Misty: I'm siding with Slash. Peach is the coolest!   
  
Ash: What?!   
  
Mimi: Hmmph, red heds going for the red ranger. Typical as Slash   
blowing his top.   
  
Lina: What did you say? **starts up a fireball spell**   
  
Jam: No! Don't do it! **tackles Slash, causing him to stop the   
spell**   
  
Linda: Actually, I think that Yoshi is much cuter.   
  
Jessie: I'm going with the brat and spiky-haired kid, Peach!   
  
James: Women, yeesh. **shakes head**   
  
TK and Daisuke: Hell no! Mario is cooler!   
  
Ken: No way! Luigi is helluva lot cooler!   
  
Cody: I like DK.   
  
Nancy: I like Daisy.   
  
Tracey: Me too... **drools**   
  
James: Amazing. They have the same voice, and act pretty much the   
same when it comes to game characters. The only difference is Nancy   
has the brains of a kitten, and Tracey has the-, wait, that rhymes!   
  
Koushiro: State the obvious, won'tcha? **sigh**   
  
Slash, Misty and Jessie: Peach is the coolest character!   
  
Sora, Mimi and Linda: NO WAY! YOSHI IS THE COOLEST!   
  
James: Will they ever shut up?   
  
Togepi: Brii! Tokey tokey!   
  
James: You said it. **rolls eyes, and plays the video game**   
  
TK: MARIO IS THE STRONGEST!   
  
Daisuke: Yeah! He could kick any of the other characters' keisters   
any day!   
  
Ken: Oh yeah? **punches Daisuke**   
  
TK: Hey, don't pick on Daisuke! **kicks Ken**   
  
Taichi: Will everyone stop fighting?   
  
Matt: What's the use? They won't listen.   
  
Joe: I gotta go. I have to finish my written report on medicine. See   
you guys later.   
  
Ash: I'm with Ken, Luigi all the way!   
  
TK and Davis: MARIO!   
  
Ken and Ash: NO! LUIGI! **both lunge at TK and Daisuke and start   
to fight**   
  
Cody: Uh... DK? Okay I'm obviously not important in this   
conversation anymore. I think I'll go home now. More mac and cheese   
for me! **leaves**   
  
Koushiro: **stops the boys' fight** If I may have a say in this, I   
think the Waluigi is the best.   
  
Ken, TK, Daisuke and Ash: What?!   
  
Ken: Waluigi is a major dork!   
  
Koushiro: Look who's talking.   
  
Ken: Look who's talking!   
  
Koushiro: No, YOU look who's talking!   
  
Ken: No, YOU should look who's talking!   
  
TK, Daisuke and Ash: Uh...   
  
TK: MARIO!   
  
Ash: LUIGI!   
  
Slash: Peach!   
  
Sora: Yoshi!   
  
Mimi: Kari, Miyako, who is cooler? Peach or Yoshi?   
  
Kari: I think Yoshi is kinda cute...   
  
Daisuke: WHAT?! **fumes**   
  
Sora, Mimi and Linda: HA!   
  
Yolei: Well, I kinda like Peach...   
  
Slash, Misty and Jessie: HA!   
  
Matt and Taichi: **shakes their heads** Yeesh...   
  
Nancy: Uh... I don't think anyone is playing the video game anymore.   
  
Wendy: I think so too, Nancy-dear.   
  
Tommy: On the contrair, monfrair. **munches popcorn** Jam is enjoying   
the video game quite intently.   
  
Jam: **eyes glued to TV** Did someone say my name? Aw, nevermind.   
**looks back to TV**   
  
Misty: Togepi will settle this! **grabs Togepi** Peach is the cooler,   
right?   
  
Togepi: Brrriiiiiii, tokey!   
  
Misty: Ha! Togepi said yes!   
  
Linda: You have no proof that that egg said that! It isn't fair to   
bring in an animal that doesn't even speak a language we can   
understand!   
  
Slash: Egg? Come to think of it, I am hungry... **grabs Togepi from   
Misty and runs into the kitchen**   
  
Misty: TOGEPI!   
  
Slash: **comes out, rubbing her belly** Mmmm... that was a great snack!   
  
Jessie: You IDIOT! You just ate our chance of winning this feud!   
You're helping the Yoshi fans! **gasp** You must've joined with them!   
  
Misty: We hereby cast you out of our Peach fan argumental side!   
  
Slash: Hold it, you can't do that to me!   
  
Misty and Jessie: YES WE CAN! **grab Slash and throws him onto the   
couch**   
  
Slash: Aaahhh! -Mmph- **lands on Nancy's lap**   
  
Gourry: AAAAHHHH!   
  
Lina: AAAAHHHH!   
  
Tommy: Too bad you couldn't have landed on my lap.   
  
Slash: In your dreams, fruitcake! **stuffs a pillow in Tommy's face**   
  
Tommy: Mmph ah ffffp ngah!   
  
Ash: Luigi is the coolest!   
  
Daisuke: In your dreams, loser!   
  
TK: You're obviously out-numbered, so why don't you give up?   
  
Ash: Not for long! **grabs Richie and Tracey** Tell those 2 that Luigi   
is the coolest and BEST Mario Brother!   
  
Richie: I don't like to get sucked into these things. What's   
happening over with the girls gives me a good enough reason to stay   
neutral.   
  
Tracey: I like Daisy...   
  
James: Uh, I like Yoshi, so don't bother asking me.   
  
Linda: You'll just have to admit, Peach fans, YOSHI IS THE COOLEST,   
HANDS DOWN!   
  
Jessie: We'll never admit it! HA! **throws popcorn at Linda**   
  
Mimi: Oh yeah? **throws more popcorn at Jessie** Take that, you ugly   
haired WENCH!   
  
Jesse: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT?   
  
Mimi: Who's the brat?!   
  
Sora: Take this you scrawny chicken-girl! **throws popcorn bowl at   
Misty**   
  
Misty: CHICKEN-GIRL?! Take this you Yoshi fan GIRL! **throws the   
popcorn bowl back at Sora**   
  
Taichi: Uh... this is not turning out well, eh?   
  
Matt: I think we're the only sane ones here...   
  
Angewomon2000: **magically appears** Yup, you are. **munches on some   
popcorn**   
  
Ash: LUIGI!!!!!!   
  
TK and Daisuke: MARIO!!!!!!   
  
Tai: Yeesh, they've been arguing so long, the video game's already   
over.   
  
Matt: Check out Jam, he's still staring at the TV.   
  
Angewomon2000: I'm checking him out all right...   
  
Matt: **hits Angewomon2000 on the arm**   
  
Taichi: He has been like that for the past half hour...   
  
Jam: Oooh... must buy Marvin's Magic Drawing Board.... great   
fun...   
  
Tommy: I think the TV has gotten to Jam.   
  
Slash: Snap out of it! **kicks Jam, no effect** Well, **sigh** might   
as well end the fic now.   
  
Angewomon2000: That's MY job!   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
You don't want to know what happened when Taichi and Kari's parents   
came home to find all those people in their living room, throwing tons   
of popcorn and pillows at each other. Taichi was grounded for life,   
Kari for half her life and the rest were banished from the Kamiya   
household. Not that they cared, because they could watch movies at   
someone else's house instead. Koushiro had a Sega Saturn with a few   
video, so they decided to invade his house uninvited and play " NiGHTS   
into Dreams". I won't even go into detail how much they fought over   
what would happen... Well, I can tell you it wasn't as bad as the   
Mario Party 3 incident. Oh, also just to tell you, the Yoshi fans won   
('cause I put in my vote ^-~ Yoshi is, and always will be, the coolest   
character!). Yeesh, did you ever think that anyone would have THAT   
big of an arguement over MARIO PARTY 3?! Of all things to argue about.   
^^;;; o_O;   
  
~*THE END*~   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
I know it turned out great. I was thinking very well when I wrote it.   
This fic took me one week to finish. Eh, not bad. But again, this was   
a fic created out of pure thinking and slight craziness. You didn't   
have to read it, ya know. Oh well.   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Digimon, Snowboard Kids, Pokémon, all the characters and mentioned   
video games are not mine. I'm sure I went over this in the last fic.   
=p   
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Koushiro: NO! YOU should look who's talking you- you HULIGAN!   
  
Ken: No, you're the one who NEEDS to look who's talking, you- you   
NERD!   
  
Koushiro: Pah, look who's talking.   
  
Ken: ARRGH! YOU LOOK WHO'S TALKING!   
  
Jam: Woah... I think I should get some more fierce...   
  
Angewomon2000: Okay... **grabs Jam by the shirt** That's enough TV for   
you.   
  
Jam: Aww...   
  
Angewomon2000: Stop pouting! You're acting out of character.   
  
Jam: Sorry.   
  
Angewomon2000: **smiles** It's okay! You can come with me and go have   
some lunch!   
  
Jam: Uh...   
  
Angewomon2000: You don't have to eat, you can just casually drink   
soda like you always do!   
  
Jam: Okay, sounds good.   
  
Angewomon2000: YIPPY! **latches onto Jam's arm** Let's go!   
  
Linda: **fumes** Oooh... that little brat is stealing my man!   
  
Tommy: What makes HIM so special anyway?   
  
Linda: In the name of Linda Maltinie, I will take Jam back!   
  
Angewomon2000: **whacks Linda with a mallet** OKAY time to actually   
END this fic once and for all!


End file.
